


untitled drabble

by timdrake



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timdrake/pseuds/timdrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a very short drabble based off of a drawing of Valkyrie in a suit</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled drabble

**Author's Note:**

> this is the drawing: http://moriimako.tumblr.com/post/56592816387/jamdreamer-i-couldnt-not-i-mean-dang-girl

"Well, what do you think?" Valkyrie experimented with a smile in the mirror, and tightened the tie around her neck. She glanced at Skulduggery, sulking in the armchair behind her.

"What do I think about what?" he replied, deliberately being obtuse. 

"The suit! What do you think about the suit? Everyone else thinks I look pretty dashing. Ghastly said I might even look better than you in a suit," she teased. When he didn’t reply, Valkyrie continued. "Oh come on, stop sulking. You are such a five year old!”

"I’m not sulking. I never sulk. You are the moody teenage girl meant to wear jackets and sulk at things, whereas I am the suave, stylish gentleman who was clearly born to wear well-tailored suits.” Skulduggery paused for a moment, then muttered to himself. “How can you even tell, I’m a skeleton, it’s impossible for a skeleton to sulk.”

Valkyrie walked over and sat on the armrest beside him. “You’re jealous.” She grinned.

"I’m nothing of the sort," Skulduggery replied indignantly, turning his head to face her.

"You’re jealous because suits are supposed to be your thing, but I look better than you in one," she teased in a singsong voice. "Oh, don’t glare at me like that."

"You look wonderful, as always. The suit is magnificently tailored, as usual. Are you happy now?" 

Valkyrie sighed and rolled her eyes. “Would it make you make you feel better if I changed back into my usual crime-fighting outfit?”

"Yes"

Valkyrie sighed again, and moved off the armrest. Before she left the room completely, she muttered under her breath.

"You big baby."


End file.
